Operator
Operator is a word taken from the galactic basic speech. When used by a Kanassan it refers to a specific kind of combat team leader. Less effective in one on one combat, and more effective at maintaining team cohesion, and bringing his team through missions alive. Only Kanassans can take this destiny. Operator (level 31): Your mind becomes a conduit for your entire team. You and all creatures on the field you recognize as allies may speak telepathically with each other provided you are all on the same planet. You also shield the minds of your allies. So long as you remain conscious, your team can not be surprised unless all members failed to see a threat, and all allies may increase their resolve defense by your tier. What one sees, all see (level 35): As long as an ally has sight of a creature behind you or any other ally, you or any other ally can not be flanked. Shared skill set (level 39): 5 times per day, you may bring all allies in sight under the effects of any feat you possess. The effects of this feature are not limited by pre-requisites or racial limitations. Operator powers: Level 31 At-Will powers: The Will At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Psychic Standard Action Melee Target: One creature flanking an ally Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: 4p + Intelligence damage. The flanked ally may make an attack of opportunity against your target. The Way At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Psychic Standard Action Target: One creature with Advantage over an Ally Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 4K + Intelligence damage. That creature loses Advantage. Level 31 Encounter powers: Telekinetic Rush Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Psychic, Telekinesis Standard Action Melee Target: One Creature Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 5P + Intelligence Damage and you may shift your target a number of squares equal to your mind. Miss: Half damage and you may shift your target 1. Rearrange Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Psychic, Telekinesis Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Intelligence vs reaction Hit: 5k + Intelligence damage Miss: Half damage Special: You may shift a number of creatures in range up to your mind (including Allies) 1. Level 34 Utility powers: Thoughtpool Encounter ✦ Martial, Psychic Minor Action Effect: Until the beginning of your next turn, all bonuses that an ally has against any targets are shared amongst all allies. Communal Senses Encounter ✦ Martial Standard Action Effect: All allies that you can see that are afflicted with Blind, Daze, Deaf, Muted, Suprise, or any level of fear act as if they did not have those conditions, as long as at least one ally is not afflicted with that condition. Level 36 Daily powers: Illusory Tactics Daily ✦ Martial, Psychic, Illusion Standard Action Burst 10 Target: All Enemies in Burst adjacent to an ally Effect: All enemies are considered flanked, even if their speed would normally not allow it, and each of your allies may make a single At-Will attack against each of these enemies with the flanking bonus to-hit, and additional damage equal to your Intelligence. Miss: The illusion detonates, dealing 2K+spirit damage to those enemies. Domineering Blast Daily ✦ Martial, Psychic, Domination Standard Action Blast 5 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 6K + Intelligence Damage. If the attack roll also surpasses their Resolve Defense, you may dictate their move action on the following turn, if they choose to take one. Miss: Half Damage, and you may shift each enemy 1. Level 40 Ultimate power: Hive Mind Daily ✦ Martial, Psychic, Powerup Fullround Action Ultimate burst 6 Target: All Allies in range Effect: All allies, for the next two rounds, are considered to have a Power Surge active for their Hit and Damage for the highest PUB of those affected. In addition, for every ally in range, each ally's defenses gain a +1 Path Bonus, and they gain a +1 Path Bonus on their saves as well. These bonuses are lost at the end of combat. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Kanassans